The Kiss Ch 1 and 2
by Scarybuu
Summary: Well.. my friend and I decided to make this fanfiction, we added characters etc. So this is basically a fractured fairytale, Hope you guys enjoy it!


**Main Characters:**

**Ruki and Ren**

**Sorry it was too short :3**

They were holding their hands as tight as they could, they did not want to see each other leave one another, so they made a choice, to confess to their parents, well, they were too shy, most of their relatives would embarrass them or tell them not to love one another.

But, their love was too intense, they could not even let one another go, so they went to each other's residence to confess.

-After their Confession-

Their parents did not approve their love for each other, and they separated the two from ever seeing each other, yet Ruki and Ren sneaked out to meet each other in the park, and secretly messaged each other at home. Until…

One Afternoon, Ren was about to sneak out until his mother caught him. "What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled. "Um, I'm just…going for…a walk…" Ren stuttered, trying to keep his cool. "Well, you could have just used the front door…" His mother said, still suspicious. "And anyways," she continued, "…you could just go to the backyard for fresh air…" She said smartly. "Oh, right…" Ren mumbled, and walked to the backyard. He knew his mother would be watching him, so he can't escape, and he left his phone in his room, so he can't message Ruki and cancel their meeting. 'What am I gonna do…' Ren thought silently.

Ren just sat there, on the grass while the wind blew like thrashing waves, it was a pretty afternoon.  
He was twiddling his thumbs and cracking his knuckles as if he were ready to fight, he was very worried for Ruki. "What should I do, what should I do…" He muttered to himself. "I should wait till my mum goes to bed…but that's in hours! Gah, I'll still go…I just hope Ruki will continue…waiting…"

-In the Park-

Ruki waited patiently at the park. 'Must be running late…' she thought, as she tapped her foot on the ground, starting to get impatient. Then, a sudden thought struck her. 'Does he…hate me now…? Is this his way of saying we're done…?' She sat on a nearby bench, thinking of so much stuff. "No, it can't be…" Ruki sighed and leaned on the bench. "He's just running…la-" before she could finish her sentence, she fell asleep, due to the stress and lack of sleep from school.

After a couple of hours, Ruki felt a light tap on her shoulders, followed by someone saying, "Hah, cute…". She woke up instantly, wondering who it is, only to be greeted by the charming smirk on Ren's face. "Ren?! What are you- how long have I been- ehh…?!" She quickly said, unsure of everything. "Sincerely sorry about being late, my mum almost caught me, so I had to wait a couple of hours for her to go to bed." He apologized. "Although, I never thought you'd be waiting for me for this long~" Ren had a grin on his face. Ruki blushed quickly, yelling "H-H-Hey! I-I fell a-a-asleep!". Ren sighed, and said "Okay~ but guess what?"  
"W-What?"  
"It's Valentine's Day…"  
"U-Um…I-I know…!" Ruki stuttered, but it had never struck her that it's Valentine's Day. 'Oh no, I don't have a gift for Ren…!' She realized. "You don't have a gift, right?" Ren asked, as if he read her mind. "U-Um…yeah…" Ruki mumbled, hoping not to disappoint Ren.

"Don't worry Ruki~ I've got a gift we can give each other~" Ren gently said, and right after he said that, he leaned forward and gave Ruki their first kiss, and Ruki returned the kiss.

-Epilogue-

They decided to beg their parents to see each other. It was going to be a long, hard argument, but they couldn't handle staying away from each other. They said their good byes and left to go back to their homes. Tomorrow was the day they would beg their parents.

**Chapter 2:**

-In Winter-

A few months past since their parents made a final decision, Ruki and Ren were granted to allowance to be a couple. Now they were at peace, every morning or afternoon they would meet at the park and give each other a gift sometimes. Sometimes, they would go to the Mall or a Restaurant. But years later, when they got to move in with each other, everything changed…

-At home-

"I've decided to work in the city!" Ren declared. "Woah, that's good! I wish you luck!" Ruki praised Ren for finding such a mature job and everything. "When will you be starting?" She asked curiously, tilting her head slightly. "I'm starting tomorrow! I have to go through a meeting with the boss, and I'm pretty nervous…" Ren admited. "Eh? Nervous?! You'll be fine~" Ruki said. A small smile lit up on Ren's face. "Arigatou Ruki, for supporting me." He gently said. Ruki returned the smile brightly. "Arigatou Ren, for being with me." She shyly said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Always gonna be together?" He asked. "Always."

Awhile later, Ren has been over working lately. Ruki knew that. He'd wake up, get dressed, get everything ready, eat quickly, give Ruki a good bye kiss and leave. Then he'll come back at night, shower, have dinner, spend some times with Ruki and leave. Ruki was beginning to worry about Ren. Would he be fine? Is it bad to over work? She's also noticed dark circles underneath his eyes. That made her worry more. "Don't worry about me." Ren would gently say whenever she had her worried face on. But that all changed…

-Two weeks later-

Ruki was doing house hold chores, until she heard a quiet boom. "Eh? What was that?" She thought quietly. She looked out the window and saw, in the city, what seemed to be clouds of dark smoke and fire. Her heart skipped a beat. "Ren…" Ruki couldn't drive, so she ran out of the house, and ran without stopping all the way to the city. It was crowded, people were screaming, paper and bricks were everywhere, a few dead bodies were laying stiff on the ground and sirens wailed through each and every streets.

Ruki has never been to the city. She was a fragile child, so her family moved away from the city. Ruki has never been to the city. Not even when Ren started his job there. Another explosion. More shouting and more chaos. Ruki's heart started beating hard. Her head was throbbing. She collapsed on the ground, head in arms. More people ran past her. 'I'm supposed to be here to look for Ren…' she thought. Ruki stood up hesitantly, and she continued running.

She reached a place, where a couple of skyscrapers were crumbling. "Ren…" she mumbled and she ran towards the skyscrapers. Before she could reach them, she felt a hand force her away. "It's too dangerous lady, you're not allowed back in." A police officer said sternly. "But, my boyfriend is in there!" She cried out. "Lady, there are a lot of people in there, and we sent our finest men to go search for them, so please, step aside and wait." Ruki couldn't take it anymore. As soon as the police officer let go of her, she ran straight pass him and in the crumbling building.

"Ren?!" Ruki would cry out on each level, getting higher and higher. She passed officers guiding survivors and she passed people who were dead or unconcious, but she didn't pass Ren at all, until she heard someone. "Ruki?!" Ren said, standing in the hallway that Ruki was about to pass. "REN!" Ruki screamed, running towards him and hugging him, tears rushing down his face. Ren hugged her back. "Ruki, what are you doing here? It's too dangerous…" Ren gently said. "I-I was w-w-worried, and I ran i-in to l-look for y-y-you…" Ruki hiccuped through her tears. "You care too much…but now, we have to get out of here." Ren held Ruki's hand and ran to the exit, Ruki following closely behind.


End file.
